wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Puzzle Plank Galaxy
The Puzzle Plank Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. This galaxy has many wooden platforms that Mario can stand on. Many of these platforms are cut by Grinders. The platforms fall off the plank after being cut. If Mario stays on the being-cut platforms he will fall and lose a life. Other enemies are found here, other than the Grinders. To unlock this galaxy, Mario must unlock World 2. Planets Starting Planet The Starting Planet is a large, wooden rectangular prism platform hovering above the Four Switches Planet. It has no enemies on it. All that can be found here are a Tip Network, a Question Block, and a Spring. Mario has to Ground Pound the mark in the middle to fall to the Four Switches Planet. Four Switches Planet This planet has four Ground Pound Switches and two Wigglers. If Mario Ground Pounds the switch in the upper left corner, a large group of Rainbow Notes, playing the Super Mario World bonus stage theme. If Mario collects all Rainbow Notes, he'll receive three 1-Up Mushrooms. If the upper right switch is Ground Pounded, some Coins will appear. If Mario Ground Pounds the bottom left switch, some Star Bits will appear. If the switch on the bottom right is Ground Pounded, a Launch Star will appear, taking the player to the Three Pillars Planet. Three Pillars Planet This planet has three pillars on the other side of where Mario lands. There are two Grinders on the planet's sides, cutting a metallic line that marks the border between the two sides. There is an Octoomba on the tallest pillar and a ? Coin in midair right above the Octoomba. Some plants on the planet can be ran through for Coins, and tree stumps can be Ground Pounded for Star Bits/Coins. There is a Hungry Luma who wants seventy Coins here. There is also a green Warp Pipe that leads into a room with a ? Coin, which makes several Coins in sets of three appear. If Mario collects all Coins before time runs out, he'll get a 1-Up. Mario must Ground Pound the three pillars, the tallest being the first, to push them up onto the other side. Then Mario must run back to the other side of the planet and climb the pillars to a Launch Star. Grinder Planet This long planet is made of wood and is full of cutting Grinders. They'll cut part of the plank off of the main plank. Mario must hurry and get off the cut plank before it falls. After going up a green wall, Mario must travel through different colored floors of the planet and then Ground Pound a Ground Pound Switch that makes a Launch Star appear. Then Mario must use the Launch Star before the floor falls. Mario will encounter some Flipbugs and Slurples, as well as a Mandibug here. Luma Shop Planet After using the Launch Star from the Grinder Planet, Mario will land here. There is a Midway Point here as well as Lumalee hosting his Luma Shop. Picture Block Planet This planet is a picture block puzzle. Mario has to solve the puzzle by Ground Pounding Ground Pound marks on the sides of the planet until the picture of a Mandibug is there. After that a small Mandibug on top of a regular sized Mandibug will appear. Mario must defeat them to get a Power Star. Wood Island Planets These two planets only have a Cloud Flower on them. The first one has a Midway Point on it. The planets are identical to the other planets in the Honeyhive Galaxy in the first game. Bugaboom's Wooden Planet This is the planet where Mario battles Bugaboom. The planet is a wooden planet with many Cloud Flowers, a large tree in the middle, and two pools of water that Cloud Mario must avoid. The planet resembles an autumn version of the Bugaboom Planet in the Honeyhive Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy. Sawdust, Cut Pieces of Wood and Nails Some sawdust, cut pieces of wood and nails can be seen floating in the galaxy's sky. They are just decorating the galaxy, for they are unable to be reached. Missions The Puzzling Picture Block To get the Power Star, Mario must make his way to the Picture Block Planet. To do so, he must Ground Pound the Ground Pound mark in the middle of the Starting Planet to make the middle of the planet fall to the Four Switches Planet. Here, Mario must Ground Pound the bottom-right switch to make a Launch Star appear. After using it, Mario will land on the Three Pillars Planet. The three pillars are on the other side of the planet. Mario must Ground Pound them, from tallest to smallest to make them rise on the other side of the planet. Mario must then run to the other side of the planet and climb the pillars to the Launch Star. Mario will then land on the Grinder Planet. Mario must make his way to the next planet. Soon he'll find a Ground Pound Switch. Mario must Ground Pound the switch and quickly run to the just-appeared Launch Star before the plank falls. Then Mario will land on the Luma Shop Planet. Lumalee and his Luma Shop is here. Mario can buy a Life Shroom or 1-Up Mushroom. After doing so (if Mario chose to do so), Mario should take the Launch Star to the Picture Block Planet. Mario must Ground Pound Ground Pound marks on the planet until it makes a full picture of a Mandibug. When done so, a Mandibug will appear with a small one on its back. After Mario defeats them, he can collect the Power Star. Bugaboom's Back To complete this mission, Mario must do the same thing he did in "The Puzzling Picture Block" until he reaches the Three Pillars Planet. Here, Mario will find a Hungry Luma that is asking Mario for 70 Coins. Mario must feed the Luma the Coins to make it transform into another planet with a pink Launch Star in front Mario (use the planet descriptions to find where Coins are and collect all of them to feed the Hungry Luma). Mario should take the Launch Star. Mario must then jump on the two Wood Island Planets to reach Bugaboom's Wooden Planet. Here, Mario must use the Cloud Flower. He should create cloud platforms and make Bugaboom come toward Mario. When Bugaboom is underneath the platforms, Mario should jump and Ground Pound his back. He must do this three times to defeat the boss. After he is defeated, Mario can collect his Power Star. Purple Coin Shadow Vault To complete this mission, Mario must go to the Three Pillars Planet and look for a green Warp Pipe. Mario should enter the Warp Pipe to find himself in a room with nothing but 100 Purple Coins. This is the same room with the Question Coin during the other missions. Mario must collect all 100 Coins within a time limit of 1 minute. However, he must avoid the enemies, Cosmic Clones. Green Star 1 This star is located on the Starting Planet above a Question Block. To get it, Mario must use the Spring and Wall-Jump on the block to get to the top of it. From here, Mario must jump to get the Green Power Star. Green Star 2 This Green Power Star is located on the Grinder Planet. To get it, Mario/Luigi until the Grinder makes the wood bridge fall down. Then he must do a backflip to reach it or quickly Triple Jump and jump off the wall to reach the Star before the wall falls down. Green Star 3 This Star is located on the Grinder Planet. After getting past the wood bridge and the green wall, the player has to stand on the platform with a Mandibug and wait until it is cut by a Grinder. It will fall down and the player will be able to reach the Green Power Star. Trivia *The battle at the end of "The Puzzling Picture Block" is similar to "Trouble on the Tower" in the Honeyhive Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy because of the small Mandibug on a regular-sized Mandibug fought at the end of each level. *Quite weird, the Hungry Luma transforms into three planets rather than one. It transforms into the Wood Island Planets and Bugaboom's Wooden Planet. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2